


Soong Brothers Halloween

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cute, Family Feels, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Non-Canonical, Silly, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soong Brothers share their first Halloween together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soong Brothers Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Canon has been kicked in the butt and thrown out the door. That movie that should never have been made never happened. The Soong Brothers are a family and are happy, and I am ruined by this fic and its adorableness.
> 
> This was inspired by a post on tumblr from readysteadytrek. So I am gifting it to them. Happy Halloween! <3
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE TNG CHARACTERS!

“Here, kitty-kitty. Please?”

Spot curled in a defiant little ball of orange fluff under the bed. B4 was lying on his stomach as he stretched his arm toward her. “Please?” he whispered. 

Data entered the den from his bedroom as he fastened the brass cufflinks on the end his sleeves. He curiously looked down at his older brother. He then turned his attention to Lore who was sitting on the sofa watching the pitiful scene in front of him with an amused grin with his chin resting neatly in the heel of his hand.

Data approached the other side of the bed and lowered himself to lie on the floor and caught his brother’s attention. “She will not listen to you, B4,” Data told him. “She will have to remain in our quarters during the party.”

B4 quietly grunted and smirked as he slowly got to his feet, a disappointed frown on his face. “Then I am staying, as well,” he said haughtily and sat on the edge of the bed.

Lore couldn’t suppress the delighted giggle that rose from his throat. He covered his mouth with his hand to conceal his grin.

“You are not helping,” Data scolded him, and Lore stood from his seat.

“If he doesn’t wanna go, then that’s that,” he said with a smile. “So what if he misses the party? We can spend time here instead.”

“But it is Halloween, Lore,” B4 informed him, astonished that his own brother would think so lightly of this special night. “The children told me about it in class. You dress in costumes and go door to door, you say ‘trick or treat,’ and you get candy.”

“What are you gonna do with candy, Brother?” Lore asked. 

“Eat it!” B4 proclaimed with a huge smile. “But not only is there candy. There is always a party. Every year on the ship. My teacher told me. And she invited me and said I could bring my brothers.” He sighed heavily and sat back down on the bed. “But now that Spot will not wear her costume, we cannot go to the party. Our costumes are incomplete.”

“What the hell are you guys supposed to be anyway?” their brother inquired as he gestured toward them.

B4 wore a long-sleeve white tunic shirt with black slacks and shiny boots. A replicated bullwhip was neatly curled and looped over his right shoulder. The whip was difficult to keep on his shoulder as it kept unfurling, but Data solved this issue by tying string securely around it so that it would stay in place.

Data sported leather boots that came up just below his knees with gold tassels that bounced with every step he made. The legs of his black pants were neatly tucked into the boots and a black cummerbund cinched around his slim waist. A silk white shirt shone from underneath the extravagant red coat he wore, which had big brass cufflinks on the sleeves, black-rimmed lapels, matching coat-tails, and, to complete the ensemble, a black top hat with a red band.

“I am a circus ringmaster,” Data replied.

“And I am a lion tamer,” B4 chimed. “And Spot was going to be the lion, but she will not come out. I even replicated a mane for her.” 

He shyly pulled from his pants pocket an elastic band that had reddish-yellow tufts of fake fur sewn onto it. 

Lore watched his brother sadly pet the fur and he suddenly felt a bit sorry for having laughed at him earlier.

“Well…” he began, putting his hands on his hips. “We could always…I mean…”

B4 raised his golden eyes to his sibling and Lore saw that they were filled with anticipation.

Lore cleared his throat and turned away. “Just go without a lion,” he said, quickly. “Who cares if you don’t have one?”

The older android looked down at his hands once more and slowly shuffled his feet across the floor of the den and sat on the sofa.

Data looked at his brothers. Lore was facing away from them rubbing the back of his neck while B4 slumped deep into the sofa as he moped with longing.

Something didn’t sit right with Data. He observed that Lore was being quite stubborn for no particular reason. Why would he pretend that he didn’t know what occurred on Halloween or even what to do with candy? He recalled on their first Christmas on the ship together that Lore had secretly stashed away all the hard ribbon candy into his pockets. Data knew this because he came back to their quarters after his shift two days later to find Lore munching loudly on a handful of them with a satisfied expression.

Data also knew that Lore was quite dedicated to his older brother. He recalled the day when Lore had come onto the ship after many years and had met him. He had certainly been taken aback to find that there was another Soong-type, but he didn’t have time to react because the android had immediately embraced him. This was because Data had informed B4 that he actually had two brothers and B4 was elated.

After their initial introduction and many questions were answered, from then on, B4 was always at Lore’s side. When he wasn’t with Lore, he was at school, but Lore would always meet him outside of his classroom and they would walk down the corridor together as B4 reeled about whatever new he had learned that day. The children were sometimes wary of Lore, not just because he had an intimidating presence, but because once a young boy had snickered at B4 while he was talking and Lore gave the boy quite an ominous glare.

Data had an idea, but it would take some convincing. He carefully tugged at his red coat and walked over to Lore. 

B4 peered at them curiously with one eyebrow raised. He saw that Lore was muttering in a gruff voice to Data, but saw that Data held a patient smile. He watched as Lore abruptly nodded and turned around to face his brother who quickly cast his eyes down at his lap once more.

Lore rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply as he knelt in front of B4. “Brother…I’ve, uh…I think I know how to…ya know…solve your Halloween thing,” he told him.

B4 raised his wide eyes to him as he continued. “It just doesn’t make sense for a lion tamer…to not have a lion, so…” He paused and looked up at Data who simply nodded. Lore turned back to B4 to see the hopeful light in his eyes once more before emitting the loudest sigh he could muster.

One hour later 

“Come on, lion!” said the tiny skeleton that was poking him in the chest with a lollipop. “Roar!”

Lore sat on the floor in front of Guinan’s bar in Ten Forward, gritting his teeth as he silently tolerated the incessant bickering of B4’s classmates. The children didn’t seem too apprehensive of approaching him on this particular night seeing as how he was wearing a furry brown jumpsuit with a giant fluffy mane perfectly affixed around his head. Why, he even endured the constant pulling of his fake tail by the little brats!

However, he behaved himself like he promised Data that he would. He wasn’t particularly interested in joining the festivities, but took a keen interest in watching everyone else. B4 was playing some sort of strange game where he had to dunk his head into a deep bucket and come up with an apple. The children were cheering him on and they gladly gave up their turns in their chance to play the game because B4 was quite skilled at it. He would retrieve an apple for every single child until none were left.

Lore couldn’t help but grin as he watched. He thought about how B4 was always excited when he met him after his classes. It actually amazed him that he trusted him as much as he did, but that was just B4’s nature. He had Data to look up to, surely, but for some reason, it was Lore that he was always eager to please.

A warm feeling crept into Lore’s internal software and made his mechanical heart skip, but another tug at his fake tail awakened him from his thoughts.

“You’re no lion!” a small, pink wizard person exclaimed. “You can’t even act like a lion!”

Lore shook his head and leaned forward. “Grrrrr,” he lazily mumbled.

“That’s not a roar,” a vampire with poorly applied makeup told him. “Lions don’t just say grrrr!”

Lore abruptly got onto his knees, making the children take a quick step backward. “You want me to be a lion?” he asked, feigning enthusiasm. “Do you? Do you wanna hear a lion?”

The children smiled and all nodded in anticipation.

The party was soon interrupted by the thunderous sound of a beastly roar that shook the punch glasses of the party patrons and scattered the now screaming children like a herd of water buffalo.

Data, B4, and the Captain all approached Lore after the children found their secure places next to their parents’ sides. Lore sat in his place quietly as if nothing incredible had even occurred.

“Care to explain yourself?” the Captain asked him.

Lore simply shrugged. “They wanted to hear a lion. I was just playing the part, Picard.”

B4 knelt in front of his brother. “How did you do that, Lore?” he asked as he beamed at him.

Lore sheepishly looked away. “Well…you know those stupid nature programs you like to watch in the holodeck? I just so happened to have…you know…stored one you really liked in my memory banks and—“

Before he could finish, B4 handed his brother a bright red candied apple on a stick. Lore gave him a grateful smile as he took it from him.

He bit eagerly into his treat and he was left alone to enjoy it, but only after B4 gave him a gentle, appreciative pat on his mane.


End file.
